


Set Ups

by crimsonseekers



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Humanformers, Ladyformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: Blaster absolutelydid nothave time for this blind date Jazz was so insistent she go on.Oh. Perhaps she had time after all.
Relationships: Blaster/Prowl
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Prowl Week





	Set Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I was unable to muster the brainpower I needed to finish the Blaster/Prowl longfic I initially had planned for today, so I wrote this lil ficlet instead, as a bit of self-indulgence for Prowl Week Day 7: Free Choice. And my choice is girls. Enjoy.

Blaster still didn’t really understand how Jazz had talked her into this.

Well, no, that was a lie. She knew exactly what Jazz did. Jazz offered to babysit Eject and Rewind once a week for the next three months as long as she ‘gave it a shot’.

Blaster fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she waited for the mysterious ‘Prowl’ Jazz had set her up with, glancing around the cafe nervously.

Even with the offered help with her twins, Blaster absolutely  _ did not _ have time for this blind date Jazz was so insistent she go on.

“Excuse me,” a silvery voice asked from behind her. “Are you Blaster? Jazz told me I was supposed to meet you here.”

Ah. It must have been Prowl, so Blaster turned to greet the other and -

Oh. Perhaps she had time after all.

Blaster barely managed to restrain the flush that was threatening to rise to her cheeks as she greeted the other woman. “Yep, that’s me!” she grinned.  _ God, you sound like a dork, _ she berated herself.

A small bit of stiffness leaked out of Prowl’s shoulders at the confirmation, and an adorably small relieved smile crossed her face as she sat down across from Blaster. “That’s good to hear,” she said sheepishly. “I was worried I was going to embarrass myself by talking to the wrong person.”

“Welp, you got me, lucky you!” Blaster chirped.

“Very lucky.”

Primus help Blaster, this woman was going to kill her through adorableness alone.

“So Jazz talked you into a blind date as well, huh?”

“It’s more like she promised to buy me a new case book as long as I gave it a shot.”

Blaster smiled. “Law student, then?”

“Third year,” Prowl said, relaxing slightly more into the conversation, before frowning slightly. “Jazz bribed you as well, didn’t she? You didn’t look that happy to be here when I arrived.”

“Yeah, I can’t say I was exactly thrilled with the idea,” Blaster admitted reluctantly. “Jazz offered to watch Eject and Rewind occasionally, and I love them to bits but I need a break once in a while.”

“Oh,” Prowl said, seeming almost disappointed. “If you would rather not be here, I could simply tell Jazz that we talked and decided against anything.”

“No, no, no,” Blaster interrupted hurriedly. “It’s absolutely fine. The twins are older now, and I’ve been meaning to try and get back into dating, and you’re very pretty, I mean -” Blaster cut herself off of her rambling remarks, a furious blush rising to her cheeks in time with Prowl.

Prowl cleared her throat awkwardly after a moment, keeping her eyes averted slightly off to the side. “You’re quite pretty yourself,” she said softly, shoulders tensing slightly.

Blaster grinned. “I think a mutual appreciation is something we can work with.”

* * *

Prowl was sweet, Blaster found. A little awkward and shy at times, but sweet. Blaster was fairly confident she didn’t even  _ know _ she was complimenting her half the time - but it was unduly charming nonetheless.

She ended up staying at the cafe with Prowl far longer than she had meant to - when she had left, she’d told Jazz, Eject, and Rewind that she’d most likely be home within two hours.

It had been four.

Blaster could only imagine the smug smirk Jazz would be wearing when she got back.

Prowl startled when she looked at the time - Blaster had started noticing the unamused looks from the cafe workers a while ago but wasn’t exactly sure how they’d managed to talk for  _ four hours. _

“I should probably be going,” Prowl said apologetically after paying, standing up. “I need to edit an essay due later this week.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry, I get it,” Blaster said, waving it off.

Prowl relaxed again. “Would you be at all interested in perhaps doing this again? I’m free next Sunday.”

Blaster grinned, perking up as she followed Prowl out of the small cafe. “I would love to.”

Prowl’s entire demeanor lit up, and a bright smile crossed her face. Before Blaster could think, Prowl pecked her on the cheek, leaving her to blush furiously. “It’s a date, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every single time I wrote "Eject" I kept writing "Reject" instead because my mind melded Eject and Rewind into the same person and rejected it.


End file.
